havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 025 Rune with Tome
10:00:00 PM Josh: You feel your consciousness pass into the mirror and you are in the library. You bounce around the massive labyrinth of bookshelves, and eventually find a figure...wrapped in webbing...and stuck to the walls of a bookshelf. It wriggles and writhes and is alive, but clearly very scared. You hear clamoring around him and muttering voices. 10:02:29 PM Josh: You find yourself in front of the guy in the webs. 10:02:53 PM Rune: Rune looks around to see where he is! 10:02:54 PM Josh: The guy looks at you very confused. 10:03:02 PM Rune: Rune tries to cut him out! 10:03:22 PM Josh: The webbing cuts away. 10:03:48 PM Rune: Tome? I'm Rune. I'm here to help? I think. What happened? 10:04:29 PM Josh: Tome: "Hi, yeah. Um...well...I got lost again. And, while I was looking for a way out...sh...I think they're coming back. 10:04:49 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:04:59 PM Rune: Rune goes quiet! 10:06:45 PM Josh: As you go stealth behind a bookshelf you see a large figure pass by. It is similar to the stitch wolf monster and Dodger's stitch fox form...but this one is a stitch pig man. 10:07:17 PM Josh: He sniffs around a few times and then looks at Tome. "Sum'body come through 'ere?" 10:07:40 PM Rune: Rune tries to stay quiet! 10:07:42 PM Josh: Tome: "...no?" 10:07:57 PM Josh: The pig monster squints at him. "Was that hand always free?" 10:08:02 PM Josh: Tome: "...yes?" 10:08:15 PM Josh: Pig-Man: "...Ok then, bye bye. Eat you later." 10:08:24 PM Josh: The Pig-Man wanders off, cause his rolls suck. 10:09:00 PM Josh: Tome: "Cut me down. Cut me down!" 10:09:09 PM Rune: Rune does. 10:09:16 PM Josh: Tome is free. 10:09:32 PM Rune: Now how do we get back? 10:10:23 PM Josh: Tome: "Well it's uh...it's just over...you know, this is exactly how it happened the last time. Just wandering around and then...no idea where I was any--Bad time for this. Let's see if we can find a section listing." 10:11:03 PM Josh: Tome: "...how'd you find me?" 10:12:10 PM Rune: I scried for you. But if I do that I think I might get drawn back to where my friends are--and then you'd get left behind alone. 10:12:43 PM Josh: Tome: "...That would be bad and..." 10:12:53 PM Rune: Oh, how stupid of me. Hang on. 10:13:02 PM Josh: The bookshelves around you start to creak and groan as they move. 10:13:19 PM Rune: ... or we can just... wait... 10:13:29 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Tome! 10:13:38 PM Josh: Tome: "Wait, what were you gonna do?" 10:13:51 PM Josh: The shelves stop, and seem to now form a path. 10:14:04 PM Rune: I was going to cast flying on us, but we might not need to. Let's go this way first. 10:14:08 PM Rune: Do you know Taeral? 10:14:35 PM Josh: Taeral: "No idea what any of this is." 10:14:57 PM Rune: Oh, I was asking Tome if he knew you. 10:15:39 PM Josh: Tome: "Oh, Taeral. I remember you. You were dating the asshole." 10:15:52 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes, thank you for the reminder, Tome." 10:16:32 PM Rune: It's not his fault, sociopaths can be very persuasive.